there's someone i would like you to meet
by marina'sbubblegumbiatch212
Summary: okay so this is set roughly five years after michael "dies" and it has a huge twist on it
1. Chapter 1

okay so this is set roughly six years after michae "dies" saving sarah. please read and review and tell me what you think:-),xo

**chapter1 enjoy!:-)**

"hey lincoln?", sarah said with a worrying tone to her voice. "yeah sarah?" lincoln said, concerned. "well.. i dont know how to say this but.. i've been getting the feeling lately that we're being watched". "oh come on sarah", lincoln said, "its been 5 years, we're free, free of it all so theres no need to worry. michael wouldnt want you to be worrying, you've got little mike and me and lj and sofia, trust me, i won't let anything happen to you", lincoln said. "yeah, yeah your right link, thanks", sarah said with a half convinced tone in her voice.

"mike...mike, wake up theres someone coming" katie said. "okay im awake, are you ready?", michael said. "as ready as i'll ever be" the fourteen year old brunette said. they both hid on either side of the door and waited for the stranger to walk in the door. as soon as he walked in, michael hit him with the leg of a chair. "he's out clean, come on", katie said. michael grabbed the gun from his hand and took the handcuffs and keys off him. he then handcuffed him to the railing and ran. "okay so now what do we do?", katie said. "we find a car", michael said getting his breath back. "well thats gonna be a little hard seeing as we're in the middle of nowhere!"katie said looking around. "that guy must have had a car, we just have to find it". they began looking.

thirty minutes later they were still looking. "look, over there", katie said as she saw a black land rover. they both ran and got into it. "damn it, i forgot to get his keys", michael said. "swap seats with mefor a sec", katie said. "you can hotwire?",michael said with a surprised look on his face. "michael this isn't the first time i've been kidnapped", katie said as she started to yank at the wires."oh..right", michael said."okay there", katie said, they swapped back seats and were soon driving. "where do we go michael? we have no money, and we don't know anyone around here",katie said. "we'll figure it out in the morning, just get some sleep", michael said.


	2. Chapter 2

"good morning", Michael said. "were you driving all night?", Katie said. "yeah two more hours to the airport, i met an old friend a while ago and got us some cash and we have to collect our fake passports and we can go to Panama and find link and Sara", Michael said. "okay, can we stop for breakfast?", Katie asked. "sounds like a plan", Michael said, smiling at the teenager.

"Michael, come on your gonna be late for school", Sarah called up the stairs."hey Sarah, sleep ok?", l.j said. "yeah, you?", she said back."well yeah..sorta. i had a dream about uncle mike" he said."sometimes i wonder what its like if he was still here",Sarah said. "he would be proud of you and mike", L.J said. Sarah smiled at gave little Michael his breakfast and brought him to school.

"okay we can stop in here to eat",Michael said as he stopped into a small diner. they ordered breakfast and spent fifteen minutes talking before their food came. they then ate it and were back on the road within thirty minutes. "how long now?", katie asked. "about an hour and a half"he said checking his watch. "are you nervous?", katie asked. "about what?", he said. "about meeting your kid", katie said. "oh..yeah", Michael said back. "you shouldn't be. you'll be a great dad",katie said to him. "you know i wouldnt have got through the past two years without you, thanks for everything", michael said. "theres no need to thank me, we're family, we stick together" katie said smiling at michael. time passed quickly and before they knew it they were at the airport. they then met michael's friend and got fake passports. "okay so my name is emily duff", katie said smiling. "and mine is marcus duff", michael said. they then went through customs and got on the next flight to panama.

"wow it's so warm here", katie said. "you'll get used to it", michael said. "okay so now we have to find sara and lincoln", katie said. "its gonna take a few days so ill check us into a hotel" michael said. "sounds good", katie checked into a nearby htel under their fake names and got settled in. "okay im going to go out and get some stuff you stay here and don't open the door for anyone. i'll call before i knock so you'll know it's me. if anyone else knocks just ide under the bed straight away", michael said. "don't worry mike i know how to take care of myself",katie said smiling. michael then left and katie locked the door after him. thirty minutes later katie got a phonecall from michael. "its me, let me in", michael said."okay", katie said. michael came in with a laptop and two new cell phones. "okay so heres a new cell phone, you call me off this if your in trouble. "okay, thanks. im gonna go to to bed now, see you in the morning", katie said. "okay, goodnight", michael said and began to search up his families names on his new laptop.

"good morning", katie said to michael who was already awake. "hey, we have to go, i found them katie. i found sara and link and i have a son, his name is michael" michael said smiling. "okay, lets go then", katie said.

within thirty minutes they were outside the address michael found on the internet. "a scuba shop, just like me and lincoln planned", michael said smiling. " its called link and mikes scuba shop", katie pointed out."here goes nothing", michael said getting out. "wait here for a minute, i think it's best i go in and tell him rather than just bombing the whole thing on him all at once", lichael said to katie. "sure", katie said said. "good luck" she said to him. "thanks", he said and made his way into the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

michael walked in the door. "hey how can i he- MICHAEL!?...your dead!", L.j said with his mouth open. "hey L.j everyth- MICHAEL! what the hell is going on ? how are you alive?", lincoln said looking really really confused. "link..i'll explain everything, wheres sarah and my son?" michael said. "Sara's collecting mike from school she should be home any minute", L.j said with a big smile on his face. he then went and gave michael a hug. "L.j, we're ba-" sara started but couldnt finish her sentence. "M-mi-michael?" sara said and just stared." sara!" michael said and ran to give her a hug. sara bursted into tears. "where's our baby", michael said, kissing his wife. "mike's out shoping with sofia, whats going on michael?" she said hugging him. "okay, well back at the prison in miami, the doctors got to me fast and even though it was impossibe, i survived. the doctors looked into my record and noticed my tumor came back, they treated me and i had more surgery and i survived that too. i was going to be sent back to fox river but the company orginised a hit and run and kidnapped me. they brought me to a little cabin in the woods. there was a girl there, she was nine at the time, had your nose and my eyes, they told me she was our sister. we managed to escape two days ago and came straight here. we have a little sister lincoln!" michael told them. "what are you talking about michael, if we had a sister mom or dad would have told us", lincoln said. "link when you see her you'll know she looks just like us" michael said.

"where is she?" lincoln asked. "shes outside" michael said. everyone walked outside towards the teenager. everyone, this is mine and lincoln's sister, katie", michael said. "so your my aunty huh? cool" L.j said smiling. "yeah i guess so",katie said smiling. "it's nice to meet you katie", sara said. they all went inside and waited for sofia and mike to get home.

"michael!?", sofia said, shocked. "i thought..you guys said he was..whats going on here", she said. "well that wasnt the first time i heard that today, nice to see you sofia", michael said. sara took michael jr in herarms and said "michael sweetie, this is michael, your daddy. "but mommy i thought you said daddy was up in heaven with the angels" mike said. "yeah i know i did sweetie but he's not, he's here with us" sara said to michael. "hello michael" michael said to his son. "hello daddy" michael said and gave his daddy a hug. lincoln just kept looking at katie and when she smiled at him and attempted to say hello to him he just walked away.

read and review if you guys think i should continue. all idea's are welcome!:-),xo


	4. Chapter 4

**extra long chapter for everyone!:-)**

two days passed quickly. michael was mostly with sara and his son and licoln was mostly with sofia. L.j and katie hung out alot and were becoming good friends. "so where did you live before..you know.. all this?",L.j asked katie while they were walkin along the beach. "well i was born here and lived in Ireland until i was seven, my adoptive parents were part of the company and when they found out about scylla and my brothers, they brought me over to the U.S and i was kidnapped, two years later michael came along and they explained everything and we escaped and now i'm here" katie said. "and your adoptive parents?",L.j asked. "oh uhm, well they were killed right infront of me", katie said with a sad look on her face."i'm sorry. my mom and step dad were killed infront of me and by the company too, so i guess we have something in common huh?" he said with a sad smile on his face. "okay, come on lets not get sad, wanna go swimming?" katie said changing te subject. "sure" L.j said. "lets go in and get our bathing suites on" he said. "bathing suites? why dont we just run in in our clothes? come on it'll be fun!" katie said. "okay fine but if we get into trouble, it was your idea" L.j said. they both took their shoes off and ran for the water.

they were having so much fun they didnt even notice the time. two hours passed when they got out and they both had dozens of missed calls on their cell phones. they ran home as quick as they could to four worried faces. "where the hell have you guys been?",lincoln shouted."we were worried sick, you two are soaking wet, what happened?", sara said. "sorry we went swimming and we didnt hear our phones", L.j said. "your sorry? wha-" lincoln started. "link they're both fine it won't happen again, will it?",michael said. "no", L.j and katie both said. "you guys go and get out of them clothes before you catch a cold", sofia said, and went back to the kitchen to make dinner."i'm just gonna go check on michael, i'll be right back", sara said and went up to michaels room. katie and L.j both went to get changed.

"mike", lincoln called after his brother. "whats up?" michael said. "do we evn know she's our sister?",lincoln said. "oh link come on, she looks exactly like you, she even has mom's smile",michael said. "well i dont like her, she seems like she's hiding something", lincoln said. "howcould you say that link? she's your sister! your little sister. when we were kids, we had eachother. she had nobody link. her adoptive parents were company. they neglected her. shes been kidnapped and had a gun held to her head more times than you could even imagine. when she was little, all the other kids in school did ballet and dancing, she took self defence classes. she has scars all over her back and legs lincoln. maybe thats whats she's hiding, now give her a chance because she's had a worse life than us and she's half our age!" michael said in an angry voice. at this point everyone except katie was downstairs and they heard everything. katie was sitting on the stairs listening to the secrets she told her heard someone coming up so she ran into her room.

"katie, everything okay?" sara said while tapping lightly on the door. "yeah im fine" she said. "can i come in?" she said. "yeah sure, its open" katie said. "look, michael told us", sara said. "yeah, yeah i know. i heard" katie said. "you know, i understand what your going through. my mom died when i was young and the company killed my dad too. i didn't have a pretty good childhood either, and the company gave me scars on my back too" sara said. "sorry" katie said. "hey, it's okay, now your apart of this family now,and nothings gonna happen okay?", sara said giving her a hug. "yeah" katie said.

another two days passed and things were going well. "hey katie",lincoln said and caught up with katie while she was taking a walk along the beach."yeah?", she said, jumping with joy inside that her brother acctually wanted to talk to her."uhm well look i'm sorry, i know it's not your fault mom was your mom and she was a pretty bad one too. i don't hate you, your my sister", he said. "thanks lincoln, can i ask you something?", she replied. "yeah sure, what is it", lincoln said curiously."what was she like? i mean you and mike had her around for a while, i didn't.",katie said. "uhm well, she wasn't really the mother type, but she tried, it wasn't good enough but she still tried",he said. "you know when they kidnapped me, i saw her for the first time. wanna know what she said to me?" katie said to her brother. "what?", he said back. "she told me that our dad and her met up one night and never saw eachother again, and she gave birth to me and didn't even look at me, didn't even hold me, gave me away just like that, and i was a mistake,and nobody wanted me" katie said sadly. "yeah, she always was a twisted bitch. don't let it get to you katie, you have michael and me and L.j and sara and sofia", he said to her. "thanks lincoln" she said back.

that day when katie and sara were collecting michael from school, a familiar face approached them. "hey girls remember me?", was all they heard, and that voice, brought up deep, painful memories for both of them."G-gretchen!?", katie managed to spit out."katie, get mike and go home and tell michael and link okay?", sara said to her sister-inlaw. "B-but sara wha-" she ssaid."katie just do it please", sara then did what she was told."what do you want gretchen?", sara said. "look sara, i don't want anymore trouble, believe me the only thing i want is to be with my daughter", gretchen said. "then what are you doing here?", sara asked. "i'm not with the company if thats what you think, i came here to warn you. the company is still operating, and they're looking for michael, they found you guys and want me to kill michael but im not going to, i'm gonna run. i just wanted to warn you", gretchen said. "wait gretchen, i think i have an idea, it's risky but it could work" sara said.


End file.
